Disdain and Sarcasm
by Pol Dryd
Summary: Mysterious happenings are occurring in the magical world. Chaos will ensue, havoc will be wreaked. All hell will break loose. And through it all, we follow the mysterious life of Draco Malfoy


I looked up at my reflection, my face filled with disdain at myself. My face was dripping wet because I had just splashed it with water. I took my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushed my teeth, foamy toothpaste spilling out of my mouth. Grabbing a cup, I washed it all off.  
  
I took a neatly folded towel from the large laundry basket that had clean towels in it, and set it on the shower rack. I jumped in the shower after undressing, and let the hot water seep over my body.  
  
It stung as it ran over my back. My scarred back, it had so many scars, crisscrossing from all those whippings. There were some big, ugly red welts, also, from various other punishments. But I wasn't concerned about those. I was already occupied by a small, swelled bump on my hand. It was a bug bite, yes, but it hurt, especially under running water. "Oh well, I'll worry about it later." Sometimes, I just wish that Sanelle and Realle were back.  
  
I turned off the shower and stepped out. I was dressing in a pair of slacks and a a black t-shirt that had a picture of a raven that said 'Embrace the shadows – Dawn is coming' and made no sense at all but I still liked it, when a large barn owl swept in and dropped off a letter that had the Hogwarts emblem on it. I picked it up.  
  
The letter said:  
  
"We are pleased to inform you that you have become Head Boy. You will be sharing quarters and are expected to be civil to each other. Below is a list of rules and regulations that you will have to foloow and will be enforcing. You will also find a schedule that your fellow prefects and Head Girl will be receiving, showing when, where, and at what times you patrol. There is also a calendar showing when all the meetings will be held, and any special occasions coming up. It is your job to inform other prefects about the meetings, but any events will be announced to the scool first."  
  
The letter went on in a similar fashion until the end where something caught my eye.  
  
"The headaster has the right to take away all privileges and take away your badge if you do not follow the rules."  
  
"Huh," I thought, "Think about all the times Potter and his friends never followed the rules, but did they get in trouble? No. They were awarded house points." Just then, a large raven, identical to the one on my shirt, flew in. I greeted him with pleasure. "Where were you, Cean? It's been a long time. I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow, and you're coming with me. You can beat up all the owls if you want. Just don't beat up Vermilion, 'kay?" Vermilion was my large eagle owl. Vermi, he was for sending messages and things like that. Cean was my actual companion. Cean is short for Cerulean. (Cean – pronounced SEE – en)  
  
I spent my day lounging about, dreading and welcoming tomorrow at the same time.  
  
* * *  
  
It's today already. The day I go back to Hogwarts. My things are packed already. I have a couple extra things in there, seeing as I'm taking the new course at Hogwarts. It's Music, and I chose Advanced Piano Playing, seeing as I'm exceptionally good, and way better than anyone else there on all the other instruments. I'm probably like that on the piano too, but hey, I like it the most.  
  
"Draco, you leaving yet?"  
  
"Yeah Cean. Just a sec." Oh yeah, Cean can talk.  
  
(I was thinking of leaving it there, but that would just be too evil.)  
  
I walk outside with my trunk, planning to drive my car to the station, when I see it.My car is all smashed up, and there are a number of hoof prints all over it. And guess who I see standing proudly next to it, just waiting to be ridden? My beautiful horse Dusty. I grin. The car wasn't that great, anyway. I get to make an impression on all the seventh years, with my beautiful horse.  
  
"How are you going to haul my trunk?" I ask Dusty. He looks at me reproachfully. No, Dusty can't talk. But I knew he meant the small one horse stage coach. I got it out , piled my stuff into it, attached to Dusty's harness (you know, think horse drawn stage coaches), mounted Dusty, and took the reins.  
  
He starts trotting. Dusty knows the way to King's Cross, I live pretty close, and we've been there before. All the guards know me and Dusty. Cean settles on my shoulder, and be both just start enjoying the view.  
  
Dusty is rather like the Weasley's car. He can fly and turns invisible. I dismounted him, and told him to turn himself invisible, since we had gotten to King's Cross. I carefully led him through the barrier without anyone noticing, and entered Platform 9 ¾.  
  
Dusty reappeared, and everyone stared. His wings had reappeared with him, apparently. Draco Malfoy had entered the stage once more with everyone's eyes glued to him.  
  
I saw Sanelle, and walked purposefully over to her. I could just see people's minds whirring. Who was that dark haired girl that the famous Malfoy was talking to?  
  
I never said my name before this, did I? Nearly fooled you, didn't I?  
  
Well, this was the secret life of Draco Malfoy. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Short, really, and sweet. Sorry, all my 14 reviewers for "My Life," I know I haven't updated in two months, but I do have an idea, and it is nearly finished.(The chapter, I mean) I've been working on this recently, but I think you'll be a lot more interested with Chapter 3. I really like this fic, though. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, and I'm combining it with some other ideas I have. I think it's gonna be pretty cool.  
  
I'm apologizing in advance for anything annoying, like any big spaces after chapters. Word does that if you don't finish the page.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm doing it now, and I might forget later, so if I forget, count this one. I DO NOT OWN ANY HARRY POTTER MATERIALS. BASICALLY, THEY BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING. In short, anything that seems familiar, I probably don't own. I do own Cean, Vermi(the name), Sanelle, Realle, the plot, and any appearances I make, plus all the little details of the story. You know, like Cean can talk, Dusty can fly, etc., and so on and so forth.  
  
Goodbye, and goodnight.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
